


Why Don't You Keep Drinking, Give Me One Night With You

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette finally sees a different side to Rayna. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Keep Drinking, Give Me One Night With You

Juliette still enjoyed drinking and partying even after everything that had gone wrong. She had not expected to find Rayna at the same hidden bar. The run in with Olivia had reminded her of everything she was trying to hide about herself and she had come here, to hide and learn how to cope with who she was. Rayna was clearly on the edge of drunk and yet... Juliette hesitated. Then she knew. She had to take her home. 

"Hey, Ray..."

"Juliette?"

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

It had been surprisingly easy to convince Rayna to come home with her and yet, Juliette felt a little guilty about what she was doing, still, she couldn't stop herself from finally, finally, claiming Rayna's lips with her own. Rayna had been a little tense under her lips at first but Juliette persisted, not pushing for anything more, kisses placed confidently against Rayna's lips until, finally, she relaxed under Juliette's touch.


End file.
